red_dead_mythsfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Dead Myths Wikia:Policy
This page lists all the rules and policies that are to be followed by all users in the Red Dead Myths Wiki. Violating the rules or policies listed here may result a block by the Red Dead Myth Wiki's staff, or if they are violated by the wiki's staff themselves, a demotion. To clarify any details about the rules or policies you can contact the aforementioned staff. Rules and Policies of the Red Dead Myths Wiki # Assume Good Faith - All users shall mean well towards each other. # All Users are Equal - All users on the RDMW are equal, in spite of their age, staff position, etc. # Civility - All users shall remain civil to each other at all times and do not use abusive language, purposely incite conflicts # No Special Treatment - There shall be no special treatment from the wiki staff to users. Excuses from users after breaking the wiki rules like "It was my brother / sister / friend, etc." will not serve as a way to avoid punishment, and instead the account may be blocked for security reasons. # Sources are to be cited - Content on pages that could be controversial or disputed should be marked tags to credbile sources. # Scope - The only goal of the wiki is to document all myths, legends and Easter eggs in the Red Dead series. # The Blocking Policies - All sysops, when blocking a user must follow the policies listed in the aformentioned Blocking Policies page. # No Shrine for Vandals - If a vandal vandalizes the wikia, no users should participate in edit wars with them, or spam the message walls of sysops. The best solution would be to contact the sysops on an another wiki, and wait for their response. # Existence Status - A user should never change the existence status of a myth according to their own opinion on the subject. Instead, a vote should be made on the wiki's Community Noticeboard. # Grammar - Good grammar is essential for editing on the RDMW. # Third Person - All articles should be written in third person only (i.e "they" instead of "you" or "I"). It is also advised to refer to "they" or "them" as the "player". # Veto - Any policy that users think is not fitting to be on the wiki can be disputed on the wiki's Community Noticeboard. To dispute a policy please leave a vote on the CnB that lists at least 3 valid reasons why you disagree with it. The vote will remain active for a week and if 50% or more votes state that the policy shall be deactivated, it will be. # Information from the Red Dead Wiki - Under an agreement with the Red Dead Wiki's staff, information from there can be used in articles here, but the articles are to be marked with a special infobox, . It should be noted that using images from Red Dead Wiki on articles also requires the addition of this template. # Wikia Terms of Use - In addition to all of these policies, all Users must comply with the Wikia Terms of Use. Category:Community